The present invention relates to an electronic component cooling apparatus for forcibly cooling electronic components such as microcomputers and to a motor-driven pump and a radiator used in the electronic component cooling apparatus.
Most of conventional electronic component cooling apparatuses, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,519,574, have a combination of a heat sink having a plurality of radiation fins on a surface of a base plate and a motor-driven fan for forcibly cooling these fins and the surface of the base plate.
As an amount of heat generated by electronic components increases, however, a problem arises that simply air-cooling the heat sink cannot cool the electronic components down to a sufficient degree.